Dear Baby
by cc4s
Summary: Upon hearing the news, while pregnant with Harry, that her baby is being hunted by Voldemort, she writes him a letter telling him how much she loves him and always will and how she and James will always do anything to save him and to remember how much they love him if it comes to the point of them having to sacrifice their lives for him. PLEASE R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a review :)**

"Excuse me for a second," Lily whispered to her husband, James before picking up a quill and parchment to write.

Lily and James had just heard that Voldemort was planning on coming for them, that he wanted to kill their baby because of a prophecy he had heard.

Lily massaged the bump on her stomach. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had been so excited just yesterday about the little person that was growing inside her until he or she was ready to come out as a beautiful little baby. Now she was hearing that that beautiful little baby might be killed just shortly after it's born.

As the tears threatened to leak through her eyes she turned away from James. _Don't think like that_. She told herself. _No one's going to touch your baby. You won't let them._ But she couldn't quite convince herself fully.

She and James would be going into hiding so that, hopefully, Voldemort won't be able to find them.

"What are you doing with that?" James asked abruptly referring to the quill in her hand and the piece of parchment on the table.

They had both been a little tense since hearing the news.

"I'm writing a letter," Lily replied softly.

"A letter? To who?"

"To our baby. You know, just in case," Lily blinked back her tears, "just in case something happens to us. I want our son or daughter to always know how much we love them. Even before they're born."

James grinned. "I think that's a great idea. Rather morbid when you think about it but . . ." James suddenly became serious again. "But just in case something happens to us and our baby survives, I want them to have something to remind them of us. To always know that we care."

Lily nodded and began to write.

_Dear Baby,_

_ I am writing this now because Daddy and I have just received some awful news that a very bad man is trying to find and kill you. I promise we will never let him touch you. We will do everything in our power to protect you. But just in case - this probably won't be the case because we are being protected by a Fidellius Charm and our best friend Sirius (or Padfoot) is our Secret Keeper and he would never turn us in. But just in case I am writing you this letter my dear lovely little baby. I do not even know you yet but I can already tell how special and amazing you will be. If you are reading this either one of two situations has occurred. Either we have been killed or harmed and you are reading this letter for the reason it was written (to remind you of us and to know just how much we love you already and always will) or because as you grew up I decided to show this to you in the hope that even when the war is over (which hopefully it will be soon though I am not at all sure how that would be managed) you will have some idea of what times were like during the war._

_Soon you will be joining us in this world. I don't even know yet if you will be a boy or a girl - we decided to keep it a surprise - but I do know that times are tough and things happen. Sometimes things happen that are exactly what we are hoping will not happen, but I know you can stay strong if they do. Daddy and I will always love you more than anything no matter what happens. If we didn't I would not be writing this letter. I'm writing it just in case something happens because I know I will do _anything_ in my power to protect you and if I get killed in the process I want you to know why._

_I love you my precious little bundle of joy, you are so important to me and always will be. Remember that we are a family and we will love and care for each other forever and always no matter what._

_Love,_

_Mummy_

Lily folded up the piece of parchment until it could fit into her pocket and placed it there.

She carried that letter with her wherever she went. And just as it was meant to remind her baby if need be of her love for them, it reminded Lily herself that there was a reason that she was living under a Fidellius Charm in the confines of their little Godric's Hollow house. It reminded her of the baby she loved so much.

She carried it with her every day until two and a half months later when Harry was born. She decided after that that the letter would just draw even more inspiration to keep on fighting and never give up added to all that she drew just from looking at James's and Harry's remarkably almost identical faces.

And she carried it with her for more than another year until one fateful Halloween night.

The night when Voldemort arrived at their house.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

And run she did. And as she was sprinting up the stairs at top speed, Harry cradled in her arms the letter, the one she had brought with her everywhere she went for almost a year and a half now, fell out of her pocket. But there was nothing she could do even as she felt it slip out because Harry was the priority. He was the most important thing in the world at that moment to Lily. At every moment really. But especially at that moment.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Lord Voldemort, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He was about to ascend the staircase to seek out the woman and kill the child but something stopped him.

It was a piece of parchment on the floor. It had fallen out of the woman's pocket as she fled from him.

He unfolded it and scanned it with his eyes.

He was planning on sparing the mother as Severus had asked - begged rather. Severus had proven himself to be a faithful servant so the Dark Lord had decided to fulfill his wishes. After all, it _had _been Severus who had notified Lord Voldemort of the prophecy about the boy in the first place. But if he spared the mother, he would not allow her to keep something as personal between her and the boy as this letter. She would not be permitted to have a reminder of this sort of her son.

So he took the letter and ripped it into halves, then quarters, then eighths, then sixteenths just to be prudent, the small pieces fell to the ground in a scattered fashion and the Dark Lord climbed the stairs in pursuit of the boy who surely must be killed to avoid Lord Voldemort's downfall.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Please leave a review :)**


End file.
